Crimson Ties
by Caitlin Knight
Summary: After the leaving of Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner is hit with family issues and crisis can he learned how to let go of Derek leaving the BAU and forming a relationship with hisomeone now grown daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Ties: Dino Thunder & Criminal Minds Fanfiction

Fandom: Dino Thunder and Criminal Minds

Characters: Aaron Hotchner, Kira Ford, and both teams

Couples: None Pairing at the moment.

This picks up after Morgan leaves the BAU and Aaron is hit with some family issues and he gets thrown in a loop. Can Aaron handle Morgan's leaving the team and maybe loosing everything he worked hard for?

Prologue

Aaron Hotchner set in his office looking at the woman before him as she was yelling at him for how her life turn out.

"If I knew about you don't you think I would have been there?" Hotchner said as she yelled back.

"I don't need you now and don't want you in my life stop looking for me, leave me the hell alone. I am not your victim." The blonde headed woman said as she gets up to leave his office.

"Please don't walk out the door, I really need to talk to you." Hotchner said as the BAU team started to enter the bullpen as everyone start coming in the yelling had started again.

"You don't need to talk with me just leave me alone stop looking for me if I wanted to be found I would have came to your sorry ass excuse of father alone time ago. You dead to me you have always been dead to me. Stop looking for me and leave me the hell alone Mr. Hotchner." the young woman yelled before putting on her hood and slamming the door behind her as the team watch as Hotch through everything on the floor and set back down in his chair. Prentiss and Reid shared a look.

"I wonder what's that about? Hotch never mentioning having another kid."

"It's Hotchner business so drop it and let's focus on the task at hand." JJ said as she looks up at her boss. Hotchner had a worry look on his face.

They never seen Hotch so out of sync every since this mystery girl showed up and Morgan leaving the BAU have affected the team in so many ways. Reid hasn't talked with anyone since Morgan left, Garcia isn't herself since Morgan left, and had a baby girl. The team was falling apart one by one and the cases have been slowly piling up on Hotchner desk.

JJ took the opportunity to knock on Hotch door of his office as she heard a muffled sound coming from Hotch office. JJ remove her gun as the door open and Hotch fell on the floor. JJ looked at Hotch concern as he looked at her from the ground.

"Sleepwalking again!" JJ said as she helps her boss up from the floor.

"Thanks!" I was trying to kill a spider but it got away."Hotchner said and JJ let out a laugh.

"Are you still looking for someone to replace Morgan on the team?" JJ asks as she watch her boss run his hand through his dark black hir as he did that JJ took the time to sit on her boss desk.

"I was but I can't find the right person just yet and I am not looking leaving it open just in case Morgan comes back." Hotchner said as JJ took this time to talk.

"Hotch! Morgan isn't coming back he has a family now a new born baby girl. It's time we let him go in move on." JJ said as Hotch didn't like that answer

"He will be back JJ because he is my son, he is apart of this team. He will be back. Please drop the subject."Hotchner said as JJ breath heavy.

It's been 90 days since Morgan left and the mystery woman had showed up. Aaron Hotchner looked everywhere for her it was like she vanished without a trace. Garcia and Reid was watching tv in the conference room as a beautiful blond woman came across the TV screen which caught Aaron off guard as he enter the conference room. Reid reach for the remote as Aaron yelled.

"Don't turned that off turn it up." Aaron said as Reid did what he was told.

"Who is she?" Hotchner said as Garcia spoke up.

"Her name is Kira Ford she sold out stadiums worldwide, she had hit records after hit records first female at 18 years old to cross over into the country genre. She had 65 hit number ones on the billboard charts 45 hit singles in pop music, 20 albums, and toured all over the World. One day out of nowhere she drop off the face of the Earth, vanished without a trace." Garcia said as Hotch fell to the ground as he thought about the woman that he had been searching for this hold time is his daughter.

The BAU team set outside in the parking lot of a busy night club where they got a lead on there unsub he has been on a killing spree killing innocence children. Hotch had his team with him as he enter the building. He spotted his daughter in the corner as he look around the busy club JJ begin to talk.

"Hotch what are we going to do too many people in this club and he is over there by the bar taking a sip of beer." JJ said as Hotchner signal for Reid to move in his spot the unsub grabbed a woman by her hand and she screamed as pain shot through her arm. Kira look up at the scene that had unfolded as she tried to move her hand away from his grip as Hotch looked at his daughter and JJ look at her boss face and back at the woman in she remembered the TV show from early that day and put too and too together.

"Hotch please don't overreact I know she means something to you."JJ said as Hotch team watches his sudden change of mood as the Unsub shot open fire at one of the bouncers Hotch screamed at his team.

"Don't shoot, Don't shoot he has my daughter." Hotchner yelled as the Unsub open fire again hitting another bystander as Kira took the opportunity to headbutt him from the back. The Unsub grabbed Kira again as he open fire again hitting Hotchner twice in the the shoulder and chest. Kira and the Unsub started fighting the BAU watch as the mystery woman from three months ago take down the Unsub in a brutal fight match. Kira had the upper hand as he swung her hard against the bar. Kira flipped herself up and attach him back. Kira dropped kick him and he fell to the ground she twisted his arm around his back as she pulls out her handcuffs and her badge fell from the ground doing the fight and Rossi had pick it up.

"Get your ass up! Frankie get this piece of shit out my nightclub."Kira said as Frankie did what he was told.

"Sure thing boss and are you okay?" He ask her as Kira search for Hotch.

"Dad!" Kira yelled pushing Frankie out her way and the BAU team as she made it through the crowed she fell to the ground in started performing CPR on Hotchner.

As the BAU team help with clearing out the club. Kira took her walking talking out of her hand and yell through it.

"Officer down I repeat officer down. We need an ambulance at 2324 Washington Street the corner of South and Main. I repeat officer down." Kira yelled while still performing CPR on Hotchner as tears fell from her eyes as the dispatcher say.

"All units too 2324 Washington Street, I repeat all units to Washington Street the Chief is down I repeat the Chief is down." the dispatcher said as Kira still was performing CPR as they could hear the sirens getting closer and closers as officers started filling in the room.

"Chief are you hurt?" One of the officers ask as they brought in the EMT.

"I'll live get my dad to the hospital now no one in but family in his team." Kira Ford said as she watch them take her dad up on the stretcher. She look down as cameras started taking pictures of the former star as she looks down at her hands cover up with blood and they started to shake. Rossi took the opportunity to wash the blood from her hands with a towel as he shield her from the paparazzi.

Kira didn't freak out from his touch she was scared and shock she haven't been in the public eye in eleven years. Now, the public will know she is alive. Now, they will dig into her past.

"Sir, can you get me to my dad?" Kira ask as Rossi and the BAU lead Kira out the nightclub.

The hospital was busy the BAU watched as the young blonde woman pace up and down the hallway as a teenage boy and man came running down the hall towards Kira.

"Mom!" He yelled as Kira looked up and the boy ran into her arms and the little boy started crying

"I am okay. I am okay my Dad isn't." Kira said as she looked at her best friend who been there through her pregnancy and everything else.

"So! He was your father after all and don't scare me like that ever again okay Petra?" He said as grabbed her into a hug.

"Okay McKnight! I promise."Kira had said as Kira started back pacing back and forward as the doctor came out with his clipboard. Kira and the BAU team looked up as he started talking.

"Is there a Derek Morgan or Kira Ford present at the moment?" The doctor said as Kira looked up at the mention of her name.

"Yes! I am present how is my father?" She ask shaken the doctor hand as he looked for as he looked for Derek Morgan.

"I need Derek Morgan present as well you two are listed it as next of kin and I want both of you present as I go over your father's condition. Could you call him please?" The doctor ask as Kira looked to the BAU team as JJ grabbed her phone from her purse but Morgan was already coming down the hallway with his family in tow

"Thanks for calling Garcia how is Hotch?" Morgan said as the doctor look back in forward between Kira and Morgan.

"Dr. Chandler what can you tell me about my dad why you need both of us here? I am his biological daughter and so is Mr. Morgan we both are here explain to me what is going on with my dad?" Kira stated as Morgan looked at Kira then back at the team as Rossi and Morgan shared a look as Kira radio went off as the Dispatcher voice filled the hospital waiting room.

"This is dispatcher Wendy all units needed too the mall, I repeat all units needed to the mall hostage take over three young girls was reported raped. Dad is inside the mall news crew on scene. I repeat all units to the Capeview Mall hostage take over rape victims inside of the mall along with dad as hostages." Wendy said as Kira took off her Radio in Frankie voice came through.

"This is Officer Frankie and Officer Martin in route Wendy called the Chief she is the only one can handle this type of situation." Over and out.

"Damn it Frankie take Martin with you and called in swat don't make any sudden moves until I get there. We have three rape victims as hostages alone with dad. We don't need the situation to get out of hand. Do I make myself clear?" Kira stated as Frankie voice came over the radio.

""All over it Chief. Chief you sure you okay you took some nasty ass hits?" Frankie ask as Kira look at herself.

"I am fine Frankie nothing I can't handle. I am on my way." Kira said as she started suited up for her job. Kira had forgotten she was in the hospital. She took off her shirt and put her vest on put her guns in place on her vest. Put her knife in her combat boots and her shirt back on. She look at her son and he said to her.

"Mom!" I don't know these people but I will be okay come back home." Dylan Ford said as he let go of his mom Kora looked at Conner McKnight.

"McKnight!" If something happen to me on this called give my dad the best care positive no matter the cost. Dylan is already taken care of watch my son. Don't let nothing happened to my family. This isn't going to end well. Rape victem cases don't always end well." Kira stated as she look back at her son and back at Morgan before walking off.

"Uncle Conner have mom always been this way?" Dylan said to his Uncle.

"No! Not until she had you if anything happens on that called. It should be the other way around, they need to be very scared of your mom." Conner McKnight had stated it as The BAU shared a look with each other.

Author's Note: I hope you like the first chapter and I will be uploading new chapters from my other stories as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson Ties: Dino Thunder & Criminal Minds Fanfiction

Fandom: Dino Thunder and Criminal Minds

Characters: Aaron Hotchner, Kira Ford, and both teams

Couples: None Pairing at the moment.

Chapter 1: Cries of a Broken Father

Kiara had arrived on the scene of the crime, news reporters everywhere crowded people had gathered around the crime scene but Kiara had remained calm as ever as she tried to address the issue.

"Danny I need eyes and ears I need to see what's going on inside that mall. Mike what do we have on the situation?"

"Okay boss! Three teenagers girls were reported raped inside the mall. Dad was buying his wife an anniversary present when all of this took place. One of the store owners heard them screaming for help. Apparently, there is a gang of men inside of the mall they lured girls for human trafficking, David is the one I have been speaking too and apparently he isn't fun to talk with very harsh and demanding. We have six hostages including the girls we need to get the dad out admittedly he is injured very badly and losing a lot of blood. Dad went rampage after learning his girls was raped." Danny said as Kira took a deep breath and took out the bullhorn in started talking.

"Mr. David, this is the Chief of Police my name is Kira Ford can you pick up on the phone please one of my men is trying to reach you? Kira said as Kira look to Danny for her ears and eyes.

"Boss! I got eyes and ears." Danny shouted as Kira ran back behind the swat car and look at the scene on the computer.

"Damn it Danny this is bad, this is very bad he's a wanted fugitive that's David Foster and those four are Chen Yung, Portland Foster, Brandon Marshall and Stone Rogelio they are high up and the drug ring and trafficking ring." Kira stated as she rubbed her dirty blond hair and look back at her team.

Quantico Region Hospital

Conner McKnight, Blake and the BAU team watches as Kira let out a deep breath on camera and Conner begin to talk to no one in particular.

"Okay, Petra don't show fear you never shown fear it's not like you to show fear what is it that you are not telling me? Conner McKnight stated as he had forgotten that the BAU team was even there.

Kira had her team going over every detail of the mall and every possible way to get inside without being seen and just when they were about to suit up a gun could be heard firing inside the mall. Kira didn't show no fear at as the crowd cried out because they knew what that had meant.

"Boss this is getting ugly he is killing off the hostages make the deal. I got you covered all eyes and ears. If he wants a trade for you then you are not going in alone. This camera will sense all your movements it will alert me of danger. The camera also whatever happens inside can be transmitted outside meaning everyone can see and hear you and they movement." Danny said as Kira started suited herself up hiding the camera inside the necklace and her shirt.

"Alright Yung you want me you let the hostages go I mean every last one of them." Kira said as they waited to see if Yung was letting go the hostages. The door to the mall door open and all the hostages was being let go the two men hostages had the three injure hostages helping them out the building when Kira turn to Danny and Frankie.

" Boss are you sure about this?" Frankie said as Kira look back at Frankie.

"Frankie, if anything happens to me make sure my kids, my dad and Conner is taken care of because rape victim cases don't end well." Kira stated as Frankie looked back at Kira

"Boss don't say that you coming back and you don't know that." Frankie said as Kira looked at Frankie.

"Frankie I am afraid so the reason why I study criminal justice you looking at a rape victim." Kira stated before walking into the mall leaving a stunned Frankie and crowd behind her.

Quantico Region Hospital

Conner rose up out his seat as he looked at his best friend as he looked back at Blake then back at his best friend that was on the camera then back at Blake then counted eleven years back to where he found his best friend on his doorstep busted it all up and it done on him.

"I am going to kill him, I am going to beat the living hell out that producer of hers. Some of a bitch. Conner McKnight yelled as he set back down in his seat face red as hell as Blake didn't understand but started to put two and two together.

Inside of Capeview Mall

Kira looked around the mall counting her odds as Yung laugh out loud as he and his gang walked up to Kira.

"My, my, my, look what we have on our hands boys a dried up wannabe pop singer who fell off the face of the Earth 11 years ago. What happen Ms. Ford couldn't cut it in the music business so you had to become a cop? Yung stated as he clap his hand as the three men grabbed Kira from behind and yank her hair. Kira tried pulling from their grip but he twisted her arm pretty hard as she cried out in pain.

"I wasn't washed up and I made it in the business world crossover from pop to country sold out stadiums worldwide unlike you Mr. Yung I made something of myself, unlike you I am not child rapist and I don't kill to make my living you evil bastard."Kira stated before receiving a smack across her face. He smacked her so hard that her nose bleed. Yung walked up to Kira with the knife in his hand and he started tracing down her neck with the knife and she didn't even flinch as he did that he cut her on her neck.

"See, I did my research on you Ms. Ford a dried up pop star couldn't cut it in the music business you were bought out your contract by Jive Records, then you left Jive Records, then went to G- majors then got bought again by So, So Def records first of there to every crossover making it big multi platinum big then oops eleven years ago you drop off the face of the Earth. No paper trail, no withdrawals from the bank, no nothing like you vanish now my brother on the other hand couldn't finish what he started eleven years ago but I am. He took the knife and stabbed Kira and the arm. Kira fell to ground and he kicked her in her sides.

"Get her back up now!" Mr. Yung order his men to do as Kira cough up blood and she spit it on the floor.

Quantico Region Hospital

Conner McKnight yelled at the screened as he got up he looked at Blake and took his gun out his leg. Blake looked at his Uncle.

"Uncle Conner what are you doing?" Blake said as Conner looked at his nephew and back at the BAU Team.

" What I was told to do if something happens to your mom. Don't worry I am train CIA and if I am right if your mom don't make it back you will be coming with me kid." Conner said as the BAU team looked up at Conner and they started to say something but was cut off by an scream from the TV as they watched as Kira was being drug and slammed against the wall. JJ screamed out loud as they could hear Kira breath out from the slammed.

"You are not getting close to my son, and if I live to see this you will regret you laid a hand on me and my son and your brother will never see the light of day when I am through with you." Kira said as she was thrown against the wall again.

"My, my, my you are strong one I see I am going to take you down one way or another. See, Ms. Ford you my type those girls was just for fun. I like it rough and they had to put up a fight, see blonds like you don't deserve to live, they don't deserve to walk this planet let alone bare children. See, you are nothing, a wash up pop singer who couldn't cut it in the real world then had enough nerve to file rape charges on one of my family member's and too think you had a chance. Ms. Ford you never had a chance you nothing but a piece of garbage who deserves to die. Like all the blonds I have killed and murder over the years you just like my mother." Mr. Yung said as he hit Kira a crossed the face again.

" I am nothing like your mother I maybe a blonde but you forgot to redo your research yes your brother rape me and left me for dead what type of music producer who could do this to his artist? Secondly, I left music after I had my son, thirdly, I put myself through Spellman and I graduated with a Doctor degree and Criminal justice and I pass the bar and fourth. I became a police officer to put the bastard behind bars who rape me. But lastly but not least Mr. Yung if you would have done your research or Google my name the CIA, The FBI and the military have been after me for years to join their team but I have one. In you forgot to Google one thing this blonde bitch is a trained sniper, former military, and trained killer." Kira, said as Yung eyes went big Kira did a tornado kick in the air knocking down Yung she turned around in swift kick the other two as they started fighting head on Kira did a backflip knocking one down and grabbing his gun and fire a shot at the other one. Kira loaded the gun again in she shot the other one down. Kira didn't see the other three sneak up behind her as she was shooting and he in up kicking her in the back. Kira had lost her balance. He started stomping Kira in the back. Kira couldn't move he didn't let up on her then she heard three gunshots sound off as one of her Unsub hit the ground. Kira was able to get up in finished what she started by the time she and her mystery person had finished with the bad guys. Kira fell to the ground hurt badly from the fight as she took off her vest. Kira let out a horrible scream.

"Damn it Kira could you warn someone next time when you that and you got a lot of explaining to do you know that right?" He said as he went over to his former student and teammate. Kira let out a sigh of relief when she recognize his voice.

"Dr. O I am not your high school student anymore, nor seventeen I can handle myself." Kira stated as she grunt in pain as she grabbed her sides in pain.

"I know that Petra, I know that come on I will help you, you took some nasty ass hits. Remember, I am very proud of you." Tommy Oliver said as Frankie ran into the mall up to Kira and Tommy as Tommy move away from her in he watched them too a little jealous.

"Are you okay?" Frankie ask as she rest her head in his shoulders.

"Did you get all the hostages out in time?" Kira ask as Frankie looked down at her.

"That wasn't my question I ask you was you alright?" Frankie said as they had forgotten that the news reporters could hear and see them.

"In I ask you did you get all the hostages out Frankie and don't yell at me at the end of the day I am still your mother and I will move Heaven and Earth for my kids. Do I make myself clear Jesse Franklin Ford?" Kira yelled as Jesse looked at him and nodded.

"Yes ma'am loud and clear mom but I am not 5 years old either there is a point in your life you gotta let me be a man mom you had me at 15 and I watched you all these years put yourself through school, military and etc and my dad didn't stay he left, his parents didn't want anything to do with us so what if I am worried about my mom you took some nasty hits twice within two days." Frankie said before walking off and Kira yelled after him.

"Frankie, Frankie damn it Frankie why you had to take after my stubbornness?" Kira said to no one in particular as she looks back at Dr. O and he didn't say anything at but had a shock look on his face as Kira look back at him.

"Don't judge me okay?" Kira said as she let out a tear then another one then another before long she had started crying Dr. O just grabbed her in a hug.

"Sorry, for being so hard on you as a kid now I understand why you were always private and never stayed late for practice." Dr. O said and Kira look up at him.

"I think it's the other way round. Thank you, for being hard on me because without my mom, my friends, Haley and you I wouldn't have made it. I thought he love Dr. O we were going to get married and everything. I haven't been with anyone since then nor when I was raped by my music producer. I couldn't bring myself to come home and face Principle Randall, and the rest of the town. I was already being laugh at and by his friend's in the town of Reefside. I was 14 and I became pregnant by star quarterback of Reefside High School on my 15 birthday I was a mom but I was determined to finish high-school. I wanted something for myself and my kid my last year of high school was the best part of my life. I wouldn't trade it for nothing in this World. It's how Conner and I became friends again, how Ethan, Haley and you came our friends and mentor. Best part of my life. I am not like every other blonde. I am different I made a mistake in trusting Eric and loving him at a young age. It has always been my mom and I every step I made everything I accomplish in life my mom was always there. I don't need this job but I love my job. I didn't come from money but I have money enough money for my great, great, grandchildren to have." Kira said before walking away leaving a stunned Dr. O there.


End file.
